1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the game of croquet and, more specifically, to a complete set of equipment for the game of croquet.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Croquet is a game played by striking wooden balls through hoops in the ground, i.e., the equipment for the game of croquet includes at least one mallet 2 having a head 1 for striking, a ball 3, a hoop 4, and a stake 5 (see FIG. 1). When playing the game, hit the ball 3 with the head 1 of the mallet 2 to drive the bait 3 through the hoop 4 (see also FIG. 2A), or hit the ball 3 with the head 1 of the mallet 2 to move the ball 3 to the stake 5 (see FIG. 2B). This game is suitable for people of different ages. However, when playing the game in the dark, the player cannot see the moving direction of the ball.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a set of equipment for croquet, which has the mallet, the ball and the stake respectively mounted with at least one detachable light emitting module for emitting light when playing the game. It is another object of the present invention to provide a set of equipment for croquet, which has the light emitting modules reinforced with metal means against impact.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the set of equipment for croquet is comprised of a mallet, a ball, a hoop, and a stake. The mallet comprises two recessed receiving holes respectively axially extended in two ends of a head thereof, two light emitting modules respectively detachably mounted in the recessed receiving holes and adapted to emit light through the mallet, and two plastic face members respectively capped on the two ends of the head to seal the respective light emitting modules in the recessed receiving holes, the plastic face members admitting light. The ball is molded from light penetrable plastics, comprising an internally threaded and radially extended receiving hole, a light emitting module detachably mounted in the internally threaded and radially extended receiving hole and adapted to emit light through the ball, and a screw cap threaded into the internally threaded and radially extended receiving hole and maintained in flush with the periphery of the ball to hold the light emitting module in the ball. The stake is comprised of a light penetrable tubular shaft, the tubular shaft having a bottom end and a top end, an anchoring point fastened to the bottom end of the tubular shaft, the anchoring point having a hollow neck fastened to the bottom end of the tubular shaft, a cap fastened to the top end of the tubular shaft, a light emitting module mounted in the hollow neck of the anchoring point, and an elongated light guide connected to the light emitting module in the hollow neck of the anchoring point and axially suspended in the tubular shaft.